Bajo la Luna de Sangre
by Ale O'Lone
Summary: Su padre hizo un trato con aquel hombre, según él, porque así serán mejor las cosas. Ahora se halla en una mansión con seis vampiros y una vampiresa. Un lugar de mal gusto con seres que no le agradan. Ella ya se imaginaba que sería mordida, pero no pensó que la primera vez que pasara ella fuera quien lo ofreciera bajo esa luna de sangre en donde la sed dominó la razón.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers son propiedad de Rejet, yo solo los ocupo para esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

 _Es extraño que algo tan punzante se sienta tan bien. ¿Acaso ya enloquecí y por eso disfruto de esos colmillos desconocidos incrustados en mi piel?_

Abre los ojos con pesadumbre. En un principio ve borroso el techo de su alcoba, pero después de parpadear un par de veces todo se aclara. Tuvo una especie de sueño tan realista, todavía siente como si le hubiesen clavado los colmillos en el cuello.

Se sienta en posición de loto a ver la nada en dirección a la puerta que da al pasillo. Se siente extraño que ese sea su último día en la casa donde vivió los pasados dieciocho años, ahora debe mudarse a una casa con seis vampiros y una vampiresa; ya siente que termina llena de agujeros.

Aquel hombre llegó a visitar a su padre y le ofreció un trato que amablemente acepto, con la única condición de que uno de esos vampiros debía desposarla. Realmente no entiende a su progenitor, pareciera que desde que su madre murió, él se embarcó en una búsqueda para que ella tenga alguien que la cuide; pero aun así no comprende porqué alguno de esos tipos sería capaz de ello cuando a lo que ella irá es a alimentarlos con su sangre, lo cual no es sinónimo de cuidar.

Suspira y decide que es momento de bajar a tomar el desayuno. Mira su habitación y en definitiva se siente extraño todo, como el primer día después de la muerte de su madre.

Abajo su padre ha preparado tortitas, un platillo que ella disfruta y advierte que es por eso que lo ha hecho. Esas son sus últimas horas en casa.

Ambos se sientan a degustar el desayuno, un silencio un tanto incomodo invade la atmosfera y ella siente que es capaz de tocar el aire que se vuelve cada vez más denso debido a la imposibilidad de ambos por iniciar una conversación. Pero ella se decide, no se irá sin conocer el territorio que está por pisar.

—Padre, ¿por qué aceptaste con tanta facilidad? Me cuesta creer que es por la condición que le diste, aunque si en dado caso esa es toda la razón no hace falta que te diga que es una razón idiota.

El hombre sonríe triste. Su hija es humana y él no se siente capaz de aguantar más la vida que lleva, si todo fuera tan fácil de sobrellevar no hubiera permitido que ese hombre se la lleve como "novia de sacrificio". La vida eterna puede ser horrorosa, y sin Saya, su amada esposa, no siente que pueda seguir; ella es lo último que puede soportar.

—Solo te puedo decir que es algo muy egoísta de mi parte, pero es lo mejor. Solo escoge a uno de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente obediente, no objetara nada por esta ocasión. Quiere despedirse de su padre con una sonrisa y no con una mirada de enojo, quién sabe si lo vuelva a ver.

Se la pasan tranquilo hasta que llega la hora de que ella se tenga que ir, se despiden con un abrazo.

Mira por la ventanilla del taxi, ha sido un viaje aburrido, en su mente ha durado un siglo y solo quiere llegar a la mansión de esos vampiros para acostarse a dormir. Bosteza prestando atención al cielo casi nocturno teñido matices naranjas reflejando la última luz dada por el sol, su desaparición del cielo es como una sentencia de muerte.

Ya se puede divisar la mansión. Vuelve a bostezar, pequeñas lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y se los refriega para evitar seguir aletargándose para estar bien despierta cuando conozcan al fin a los residentes de ese lugar.

Para cuando ponga un pie en ese lugar el sol se habrá ocultado ya entregándola a los amos de la noche, y en cuanto entre no podrá decir que es una suerte que las noches sean eternas porque ya no tendrá escapatoria. Sonríe con burla hacia sí misma por el sádico destino que le ha tocado.

El taxi se detiene y ella baja con todas su maletas, que son solo dos y un simple bolso. La razón de su gran cantidad de equipaje es el simple hecho de que procuró empacar cada cosa que fuera importante y que necesitaría, se puede decir que una sola maleta para objetos que no son ropa ni alguna clase de productos femeninos o algo así, si fuera a darles un nombre sería "recuerdos".

Suspira y decide ingresar ya. No le sorprende cuando la puerta se abre sola por lo que entra sin ningún reparo, después de todo esa también será su casa.

Se queda de pie en la puerta, mira a su alrededor considerando el lugar al que podría ir. Se acomoda bien las maletas y comienza a caminar, en cualquier momento se encontrará con alguno de los vampiros o la vampiresa, después de todo su olor terminará por atraerlos.

Al llegar a lo que parece una sala de estar se va a sentar a uno de los sofás, después de todo tampoco irá a invadir alguna habitación. Abre una de las maletas y saca un pequeño libro, pocos recuerdos conserva de su madre y ese es uno de ellos, le gusta leerlo aunque ya se lo sabe de memoria, solo con sentirlo entre sus manos es reconfortante y leerlo le hace recordar a la primera vez que lo leyó.

—¿Quién eres?

Ella levanta la vista del libro que estaba por comenzar a leer. Frente a ella uno de ellos, de corto cabello oscuro y unos ojos rojos que la analizan como si fuera alguna especie de insecto a través de unos lentes de montura cuadrada, usa un uniforme escolar que seguro es de una escuela nocturna.

—Kanon Murakami, encantada de conocerlo señor vampiro—se presenta ella mostrando una sonrisa que raya lo cínico—, ¿puedo saber su nombre?

—Primero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Un sujeto llegó a casa a proponerle un trato a mi padre, él aceptó y heme aquí en una mansión llena de vampiros. Creo que él dijo que yo sería la nueva "novia de sacrificio" porque la última se convirtió en vampiresa—emplea un tono de voz un tanto insolente, explicando su razón de estar—, no es mi problema sí ninguno de ustedes sabía de mi llegada.

El vampiro solo la ve con enfado por la forma de dirigirse a él, será alguien difícil de tratar y si se trata de la nueva novia de sacrificio se encargará de enseñarle modales porque es claro que le faltan.

—Una linda chica ha llegado—la forma casi cantarina del recién llegado la pone en alerta, no sabe dónde está, pero en cualquier momento lo tendrá encima—. Tenemos otra bitch-chan—Una lengua lame su oreja y en lugar de apartarse asustada lo que hace es dar un manotazo hacia atrás dándole en la cara para su sorpresa.

—Parece una chica con la que será divertido jugar, ¿no lo crees, Teddy?—Otro chico, mucho más bajo, se aparece justo frente a ella. Las marcadas ojeras bajo esos ojos violetas le hacen ver que no duerme mucho y por su mirada casi adivina que es impredecible, alguien de quien debe cuidarse. Le dedica una sonrisa que hace que ella sienta que ha acertado en su adivinación.

—Laito, Kanato. Deben comportarse, están frente a una dama.

El de nombre Laito se sienta junto a ella y se encoje de hombros restando importancia a ello mostrando una sonrisa juguetona. Él se inclina hacia ella, pero recibe otro golpe en la cara, esta vez con el libro.

—¿Otra humana?—Esta vez un chico de cabello blanco es quien aparece, se mantiene de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de disgusto. Ella solo le dedica una mirada rápida y regresa a evitar que Laito vuelva a lamer su oreja u otro lugar.

—Uh, ¿quién es ella?—Ahora la vampiresa hace acto de presencia y es agradablemente la más normal de todos los que ha conocido, en sus ojos rosados no se ve reflejado ningún atisbo de sadismo como en los de los vampiros.

Al lado de la chica un chico de cabello rojo acaba de aparecer, sus ojos verde intenso parecen reclamarla como su propiedad. Ya espera cosas como que todos se le abalanzaran encima, pero no deja de ser algo de mal gusto.

Pasea su vista por todos y los cuenta, hay seis vampiros, por lo que falta uno. Son siete residentes en esa mansión, pero en verdad no le importa.

—Estamos casi todos, ahora nos presentaré. El que falta es el hijo mayor, Shu; yo soy el segundo hijo, Reiji; los trillizos: Ayato, Kanato y Laito—Señala a cada uno conforme los nombre, todos le dedican una sonrisa que interpreta eficazmente como su sentencia a ser su presa—, y el hijo menor, Subaru. Ella es Yui Komori, la anterior novia de sacrificio.

Ella quita la vista del de cabello blanco y la posa sobre la chica quien le sonríe con dulzura. Todos los extremos son malos, de eso le queda constancia en esos momentos en donde se halla justo frente al extremo de la dulzura y del sadismo.

Suspira cansada, se siente atrapada en una casa de locos, puede sentirlo solo con estar en medio de todos ellos.

—Mucho gusto a todos, ya lo había dicho pero, soy Kanon Murakami.

Reiji alza una ceja ante el tono monótono con el que se ha presentado ante todos cuando hace un momento estaba de insolente mirándole con burla y malicia combinada.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación, también debes estar al tanto de que asistirás a la escuela nocturna con nosotros—Ella asiente ante las palabras del segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki, lo cual ahora que cae en cuenta es un completo fastidio que la noche haya caído ya y que deba ir a estudiar recién llegando porque eso puede apreciar en esa mirada—. Vamos.

Se levanta y toma sus maletas, no sin antes darle una patada en la rodilla a Laito por tocarle el trasero al levantarse. Sigue a Reiji para que la escolte a su habitación, en donde solo podrá tirar las maletas antes de tener que arreglare.

—En unos momentos te traigo el uniforme.

Kanon asiente y al quedarse sola se dirige a la cama, suelta sus maletas y se tira a ella para saber si podrá dormir como bebé en ella, lo cual es bueno por lo que sonríe, al menos tendrá una buena cama para dormir.

Reiji regresa al poco tiempo con el uniforme que, a su ver, es de muy mal gusto. Y ahora que razona todo en ese lugar le parece de muy mal gusto, seguro es porque no está nada contenta de estar con todos esos vampiros.

—Alístate rápido, nos vamos en diez minutos. No quiero que nos atrasemos.

Ella suspira y le hace un ademán con la mano para que se salga a lo que recibe una mirada de desaprobación, pero sale sabiendo que mientras más tiempo se quede más se tardaran en ir a la escuela.

Con pereza comienza a quitarse la ropa, tiene mucho sueño no puede negarlo, por lo que agradece haberse quedado dormida de camino a la mansión, con eso puede aguantar hasta la media noche sin comenzar a cerrar los ojos del cansancio.

Al terminar de alistarse toma su bolso y lo vacía para solo meter su libro y una libreta para anotar cosas, después de todo no tiene otros materiales para ir a la escuela. Con eso listo se decide a salir y reunirse con los demás miembros de la casa.

Llegando casi a las escaleras se encuentra con algo que no estaba antes ahí, aunque es más bien un alguien y rápidamente lo identifica como el mayor de todos ya que era el único ausente y sorpresa, él también es diferente en características físicas, un rubio, excelente. Se acerca un poco y le toca la cara con el pie para que se despierte porque para empezar no se debe dormir en los pasillos, el suelo es muy duro para usarlo de esa forma.

El abre un solo ojo ante eso murmurando un: "que fastidiosa", pero luego sonríe casi malicioso.

—Lindas bragas.

* * *

El primer capítulo de esta historia que surgió por mi inconformidad de no encontrar historias de Shu que me gustasen. Espero les guste, trataré de respetar a los personajes lo más que pueda.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—Lindas bragas.

No pude evitar sonrojarse por lo dicho, el vampiro rubio está en la posición perfecta para ver debajo de su falta y eso es bochornoso ya que no le gusta que vean sus intimidades. Se siente enojada consigo misma por haberlo despertado, pero él tampoco tiene derecho a verla por lo que le da una fuerte patada en las costillas y se va casi corriendo de ahí para evitar que le agarre alguna parte de su cuerpo y lastimarla, seguro se enoja con eso y no quiere atenerse a las posibles consecuencias.

Al llegar a la entrada principal lo esperan los otros seis vampiros y atrás de ella viene el rubio que solo le dedica una mirada de aburrimiento. Estando todos se dirigen a la limusina para asistir al fin a la escuela nocturna.

Todos se acomodan en la limusina, para su mala suerte queda justo al lado de Shu, del cual no se puede quitar su voz de la cabeza. Lo bueno de todo es que el chico la ignora, se muestra muy poco interesado y le gustaría que los demás fueran igual. Pero no es así por lo que tiene varias miradas sobre ella, las cuales trata de ignorar lo más posible.

Al llegar a la escuela Reiji le dice que debe irse con Shu porque irán a la misma clase, además de que le da órdenes de comportarse y que debe esforzarse en clases o habrá castigo.

Debido a eso camina detrás del rubio en total silencio, aburrida y con sueño. Se mantiene con la vista fija al suelo, por lo que cuando el mayor se detiene ella choca contra él. Se aparta de inmediato como si fuese a ser atacada y le dirige una mirada interrogativa.

—Aquí es. Nos vemos.

Ella parpadea un par de veces sorprendida por el hecho de que se está yendo ya que ambos van a la misma clase.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Shu se detiene y la vuelve a ver con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que ha manteniendo desde que se subieron a la limusina. La analiza fijándose en su cuerpo principalmente, algo que ella nota y frunce el ceño ante eso.

—A dormir.

Kanon cambia su expresión de forma drástica. Está segura escuchó bien, si va a dormir la puede llevar con él porque en verdad tiene sueño, creyó que el haber dormido de camino ahí sería suficiente para aguantar hasta la media noche, pero es demasiado dormilona para que eso suceda.

—Iré contigo.

A él le da igual si va con él o no, mientras no haga ruido. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos ella camina de nuevo tras él, le da la impresión de que mientras no conozca el lugar siempre lo estará siguiendo a donde sea que vaya, algo que será un fastidio si es así.

El camino hasta lo que al llegar ella identifica como el salón de música no es tan largo, y agradece que él tuvo la consideración de ir caminando y no teletransportarse como sabe suelen hacer los vampiros para llegar rápido de un lugar a otro.

Al nomás llegar entran y cierran la puerta. Kanon mira los diversos instrumentos que ahí guardan y se acerca al piano ignorando el sueño que tiene, se sienta y pasa su manos sobre las teclas bajo la atenta mirada de Shu que, ya algo adormilado, solo medio presta atención para ver si comenzará a tocar y es que si lo hace, espera al menos lo haga bien.

Ella dirige una mirada al rubio que perezoso la mira con atención, lo toma como una aprobación a comenzar a tocar el piano.

Desde las primeras notas él advierte rápido de la canción que se trata. _Moonlight sonata,_ y conforme avanza la melodía le sorprende que la intérprete de una manera tan pulcra y no solo la toque por tocar, en su expresión se puede ver que siente la música. Acaba de descubrir algo de ella; disfruta la música clásica interpretada a piano, quizás también en otros instrumentos.

Kanon no puede evitar sonreír mientras toca esa melodía en especial, la primera que aprendió a tocar. Seis minutos después ha terminado de tocar y el vampiro sigue viéndola, pero un poco más adormilado, en algún momento se quitó los audífonos que llevaba, seguro para escuchar con más atención.

—Toca otra.

A pesar de sonar como una orden ella no replica, es más, con entusiasmo asiente y comienza a tocar de nuevo. A pesar de que iban ahí a dormir se ha puesto a tocar para el vampiro, no tiene problema con eso mientras no trate de morderla ya que ella disfruta mucho tocar el piano. Tenía pensado buscar uno en la mansión, pero por suerte hay uno en la escuela y siempre puede venir aquí si es que no hay uno en su nueva residencia.

Shu cierra los ojos disfrutando la suavidad con la que interpreta _Silencio_ y lo relajante que se torna todo al ser tocada de buena forma. Sabe que esos serán unos agradables diez minutos. Y no lo admitirá en voz alta, pero la humana toca muy bien como si toda la vida hubiese estado sentada frente a un piano.

Él se duerme con rapidez unos minutos antes de que acabe la canción, y cuando acaba, ella comienza otra que fue la segunda que aprendió a tocar, recuerda que las primeras que se estudió fueron las de Beethoven.

Para cuando Shu se despierta es casi la hora de salida y ella se halla todavía tocando, además de que en un susurro la escucha cantar en lo que identifica como alemán. _Ave María_ , lo sabe porque ella lo dice y aunque no cante tan fuerte puede diferenciar que hace los tonos altos y para su oído está a un volumen considerable, puede distinguir muy bien su voz.

Cuando ella termina él espera a ver si comenzará otra canción, aunque imagina que la escuchara tocar más de alguna ocasión ya que parece enamorada del piano.

—¿Cuánto falta para que sea la hora de salida?

El vampiro dirige la vista hacia el reloj del salón de música y marca las once y media, falta poco a su ver.

—Media hora—dice con una voz bastante adormilada.

—Entonces tocaré algo de Chopin.

Shu presta atención cuando comienza a tocar, ha pasado casi toda la noche tocando y le sorprende que por último vaya a tocar algo largo. Lo cual es comprobado cuando comienza la segunda canción, por el orden sabe que son doce etudes op veinticinco de Chopin. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, toda la música clásica lo relaja mucho haciendo que olvide lo demás.

Y la media hora pasa rápido, la campana de salida sofoca el doceavo etude que ella está interpretando, pero no se detiene hasta que lo termina dos minutos después.

El vampiro suspira poniéndose de pie, ya es momento de irse. Reiji estará de mal humor si se tardan demasiado en llegar a la limusina.

—Vamos.

Kanon asiente tomando su bolso que dejo tirado en mitad del salón en cuanto vio el piano, con rapidez lo sigue. Le alivia que la convivencia con el vampiro no haya sido terrible, ella pensó que él podría aprovechar para morderla ya que no había nadie, pero por lo que ha podido ver quizás es demasiado perezoso para hacer el esfuerzo de tomar su sangre.

A lo mejor si se mantiene cerca de él pueda al menos no ser mordida por el momento. Por lo que se decide, se mantendrá cerca de Shu Sakamaki.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer 3 no olviden dejarme su opinión acerca del escrito, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Quiero saber por qué dejaste de ser la novia sacrificada.

Yui se sorprende de verla parada en la ventana, creía que solo los vampiros podían aparecer donde sea, aunque la realidad es que ella se coló desde la habitación de alado solo porque quería asustar a la chica. La vampiresa se fija en los rasgos de la chica humana, unos oscuros ojos rojos y esa piel pálida que hasta podría pasar como un vampiro sino oliera a humano.

—No te quedes callada, responde mi pregunta.

La rubia duda en responder, después de todo no está segura a que se deba, quizás tenga que ver con el incidente de Cordelia y la posición de su cuerpo, no está segura, pero no sabe sí esa información le será suficiente a la nueva novia de sacrificio.

—Responde y te aclararé dudas que debiste haber tenido en un principio, antes de acostumbrarte a este lugar apestoso a vampiro.

—¿Puedes sentir su olor?

—Mi padre es un vampiro, mis sentidos están muy desarrollados por esa razón. Ahora responde mi pregunta, no quiero repetirlo por cuarta vez. Se buena conmigo, que estoy ocupando el lugar que te correspondía como novia sacrificada.

Kanon casi quiere partirse de risa en esos momentos, le parece gracioso que la chica siga con esa actitud tan asustadiza cuando tiene las capacidades de doblegarla a su antojo, pero hay cosas que la transformación no quita.

—Ah, yo…no estoy segura, pero hace poco, antes de convertirme en vampiro, la madre de Ayato-kun poseyó mi cuerpo…—habla con un poco de duda, no porque sienta que esa información no le sea suficiente sino porque no está segura de sí a los hermanos Sakamaki les gustará que ella comparta eso.

Kanon asiente no dejando ver la sorpresa. Ella sabe varias cosas, imposible no enterarse de lo que pasa alrededor de su padre, aunque lo único que sabe de esa familia es que ese hombre tuvo tres esposas y que con cada una de ellas tuvo hijos. Ya le dio curiosidad por descubrir más y no dejará en paz a la vampiresa de rubios cabellos hasta que no le diga todo, será cruel por primera vez en su vida y se aprovechara de esa actitud tan temerosa.

—Sí tu padre es un vampiro, ¿por qué eres humana?

—Mi madre lo era, yo solo tengo capacidades superiores a los humanos, y como el tiempo se va acortando poco a poco ese hombre quería algo rápido… Un humano normal no podría soportar el despertar, tú defecto fue esa mujer. Lo cual es una lástima, mira que ahora estoy encerrada aquí.

—En la luna nueva…puedes irte.

Ella sonríe ante la proposición de Yui, una muy inocente proposición dada por alguien que no aprovechó y espera librarla de eso, al menos eso parecen reflejar sus ojos rosados.

—No me iré, mi padre quiere que me case con uno de estos vampiros y cumpliré su deseo. Sobreviviré al despertar y escogeré a uno de ellos—En su voz se puede notar convicción, aunque eso es lo último que tiene en esos momentos. Todo ese teatro le parece un fastidio.

« ¿Egoísta de tu parte, no? ¿Quién de todos ellos no me molestará tanto? — se detiene a pensar un momento en eso, sonríe otra vez de una forma divertida. Ya tiene una respuesta a eso, desde su primer día lo decidió. Da igual si la muerde o no, al llegar ahí estaba entregándoles desde ya su sangre—. Shu Sakamaki, además de parecer el más normal de todos».

Yui la mira con duda y curiosidad. Desde que la vio por primera vez le pareció una chica peculiar, con un carácter algo fuerte y con la clara resolución de conseguir algo; ahora entiende un poco más lo que ella busca, pero si no quiere ser mordida por todos es imposible que se le cumpla. Ellos hacen lo que quieren, no les importa nada, cuando quieran su sangre solo la tomarán.

—Tu expresión es todo un poema. Sí estás preocupada por mí no lo hagas, es horrible que un vampiro sienta lástima por mí.

—Ah… Dijiste algo sobre responder mis dudas…

Kanon asiente y se adentra en la habitación, mucho más bonita que la suya. Eso solo deja ver que se encariñaron con la chica y el que haya llegado otra novia sacrificada no les gustó para nada, sobre todo porque ella los golpea cuando se acercan.

—Aquel hombre cuando llegó a casa le explicó a mi padre parte de su plan, la razón de las novias sacrificadas es que despierten como vampiro y junto a alguno de sus hijos tomen papel en algo, eso no lo entendí bien—comienza a explicar, la mira de una forma más suave, se imagina lo difícil que debió ser el estar siendo mordida de forma constante por todos ellos sin entender que es lo que sucedía, contrario a ella que está consciente de su lugar—, y no creas que eras una simple humana más, ese hombre escoge mujeres que él cree pueden llegar a despertar. Un poco loco el sujeto, el padre de todos estos otros locos.

Yui se horroriza un poco por la forma tan descuidada con la que los insulta, si los hace enojar podría recibir un castigo de parte de Reiji.

—¿Alguna pregunta en específico o te basta con lo que he dicho? Aunque para ser sincera tampoco es que tenga mucha información.

—¿Podrías decirme qué piensas de todo esto?—Yui baja la mirada, se siente preocupada por la chica, aunque nada de eso le concierna y pueda irse cuando quiera.

—Todo es un fastidio. Planes raros y mi padre diciendo que fue una decisión egoísta—Se inclina hacia la vampiresa haciéndola retroceder, es unos quince centímetros más alta por lo que necesita inclinarse un poco si quiere tenerla de frente—. Dime, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

A Yui le aparece un leve sonrojo en las mejillas captando el interés de ella. Eso significa que está enamorada de alguno de los vampiros, aunque tiene una idea de quien pueda ser.

—¿Es Ayato Sakamaki?—Sonríe victoriosa al ver como ese leve rojo se torna en un fuerte tono carmín y en sus ojos se ven los sentimientos de sorpresa y miedo, como si fuese a utilizar eso en su contra—. Eres demasiado transparente, y no haré nada con esa información. No me sirve de nada y, además, no me importa que estés enamorada de él.

Yui asiente aliviada.

La luna llena se puede apreciar ocultándose al fin, el amanecer está próximo y ella ha logrado exitosamente evitar que los vampiros se le acerquen. Esa ha sido la semana más exhaustiva que ha tenido, empezando porque Reiji se enteró de que ella faltó los primeros dos días a clases por estar en el salón de música con Shu, lo que ocasionó que deba estar obligatoriamente en clase, pero se durmió y eso genero también el desagrado del segundo hijo que le propino un castigo sin llegar a morderla, seguro tuvo que ver con el golpe en la cara que la sorprendió incluso a ella que ya veía venir algo peor.

Su semana ha sido cansada y ya mañana tendrá descanso de las clases, solo debe hacer esas aburridas tareas y podrá hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Se despide de Yui, ya no tiene asuntos con ella, en cambio tiene asuntos con quien la espera fuera de esa habitación.

La vampiresa vuelve su vista hacia la puerta y se sorprende de ver a Shu, es extraño que él esté ahí por el simple hecho de que normalmente prefiere que lo busquen a tener que moverse por ser demasiado molesto.

—Es molesto que te tardes para algo que tú propusiste. Vamos, tengo hambre.

Kanon sonríe desafiante y medio gira la cabeza para ver la expresión estupefacta de la rubia, ha pasado la semana en compañía de Shu, incluso se ha convertido en su sirvienta personal con tal de evitar el mayor contacto con los demás miembros de esa familia.

Al inicio de semana tomó su decisión y no se arrepiente de nada. Sí alguien va a morderla aceptará solamente a ese rubio perezoso que se duerme escuchándola tocar el piano o el violín. Aunque sabe que sí no deja que comiencen a beber su sangre solo estará retrasando el despertar.

Ella lo toma del brazo y decide llevarlo a la cocina, sabe que terminará dándole de comer en la boca, pero así son las cosas. Escogió al holgazán, debe aceptar ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yo no seguiré la información dada por los juegos o por el anime al pie de la letra, eso espero les quede claro. Lo que yo haré será retomar dicha información y doblarla un poco para mi historia, aquí se pueden dar cuenta de eso, mi protagonista es más conocedora de su papel como novia sacrificada (yo solo he retomado en estos momentos parte de lo hablado en el anime y lo de Adán y Eva de forma superficial, yo le daré mi propio trasfondo y significado dentro de la lógica mi fanfic)._**

 _Curiosidades._

 _La vida de Kanon es más larga que la de un humano normal al ser hija de un vampiro, también tiene sus sentidos más desarrollados como ella mencionó, pero como no es vampiro no necesita sangre, solo comer el triple de lo normal (eso ya lo verán)._

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna opinión?

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejarme su comentario para saber que es lo que piensan, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kanon pica varios tomates bajo la aburrida mirada de Shu, lleva esperando un buen rato a que terminara de hablar con Yui y a eso se le suma que ahora se está tardado en prepararle eso que dijo. Pronto amanecerá y ya tiene sueño, como siempre.

Ella se mantiene entretenida, le gusta preparar esa bebida caliente que su padre le enseñó hace varios años, una gota de sangre entre todo ese líquido puede saciar la sed de un vampiro, así es como ella alimentaba a su padre antes de llegar ahí. Un brebaje diseñado por él para no tener que morderla luego de la muerte de su madre.

—Te tardas demasiado, es molesto estar aquí y mucho esperar por algo que no sé qué es.

—Te gustará, ¿no basta con eso?

—No.

Con esa sentencia se acerca para acorralarla entre él y la encimera en donde está terminando de picar los tomates consiguiendo que ella se tense por completo y apriete el cuchillo que sostiene en sus manos. Shu se percata de ello y sonríe con malicia, es consciente de que ella podría, pero no quiere ver si será capaz de utilizarlo como arma en defensa, sabe que golpea a sus hermanos para que no la muerdan.

—Sí me muerdes, ¿qué rayos voy a hacer con todos estos tomates?

—No es mi problema, quiero tu sangre.

Kanon bufa y se da la vuelta quedando de frente al rubio, no ha soltado el cuchillo todavía ya que pretende seguir con la idea de darle esa bebida caliente, al menos para saber si funcionará con los vampiros de esa casa y dejarles uno a cada hermano para que no la molesten por un rato.

—Espera un poco más.

—Sí me besas esperaré un poco más.

Ella frunce el ceño y deja caer la mano con el cuchillo en el hombre de él para medio llegar a su altura para besarlo. Un beso no significa nada.

«Después de todo da igual, un beso no es nada más que eso».

Le da un beso en la boca, para ella tiene un sabor amargo, pero para él tiene un sabor más dulce. Hecho eso, él se aparta dejándole su espacio, aunque solo por un par de minutos más, quiere divertirse con ella y si se mantiene ocupada en la cocina no podrá hacerlo; quiere ver una expresión de miedo en ella o al menos alguna que muestre algo que no sea indiferencia o enojo, pareciera que en su rostro solo se puede reflejar eso.

Kanon termina de picar con rapidez, logrando exitosamente no cortarse los dedos con el cuchillo. Pica rápido perejil y zanahoria, lo mete todo junto en una cazuela y deshace orégano. Enciende la cocina, pero Shu se mueve y lo apaga.

Molesta se gira hacia él a punto de reprocharle su atrevimiento.

—Ya te espere mucho, tu sangre.

—Déjame terminar de cocinar, sí no lo tomas tú al menos se lo daré a alguno de tus hermanos. ¿Por qué apagaste el fuego?

—No tienes que usar eso.

Ella pone una expresión de fastidio, con esos hermanos no se puede vivir con tranquilidad ni hacer nada tan sencillo como cocinar. Lo empuja lejos de la cocina y vuelve a encender el fuego, ya se le está acabando la paciencia con todo lo que hacen esos vampiros.

Shu pretende volver a apagarlo, pero al ella oponerse forcejeando para evitarlo lo que sucede es que ella termine botando la cazuela al suelo y el poco aceite que iba a ponerle al contenido se vertiera en la llama causando que se hiciera grande.

La primera reacción de ella es apagar la cocina, el fuego se apaga ya que el aceite cayó sobre la llama por lo que nada se estaba incendiando. Al darse la vuelta no ve al vampiro por lo que extrañada se dedica a recoger lo tirado hasta que escucha un ruido cerca de la refrigeradora.

Se mira las manos llenas de tomate y se limpia en la ropa, de igual forma se dará un baño antes de dormir, aunque le gustaría ir a comprar algo de ropa porque al perezoso y desconsiderado que escogió se le ocurrió romper su atuendo solo para fastidiarla.

Al acercarse al lugar del que proviene el ruido puede ver al causante de la reciente desgracia con lo que estaba preparando, se le ve asustado y rápidamente comprende que la razón por la que no quería que encendiera la cocina es por temor al fuego. Sonríe como si le hubieran contado un chiste de muy mal gusto.

—Será posible, a veces creo que todavía eres un niño—murmura hincándose frente a él para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Se acerca más con el único propósito de que se le haga más fácil su tarea. Lo atrae hacia sí, dejando que descanse la cabeza en su hombro para poder acariciarle la cabeza, sería muy cansado tener que tener la mano estirada solo para hacerlo sentir bien.

—No hay incendio, el fuego no te hará daño—dice en un susurro buscando darle calma, no lo hace de una forma dulce, pero se esfuerza en que ese pequeño ataque de pánico pase, realmente prefiere al fastidioso muchacho a un conejo asustado.

Después de un largo rato logra calmarlo y como recompensa él la tira al suelo posicionándose encima de ella, en cuanto se acerca ella le pone el cuello. Su expresión es bastante indiferente ante lo que está por venir.

—Sí me vas a morder hazlo ya o te golpearé y me iré.

Shu sonríe con perversidad ante la amenaza, la ha enfadado en un solo instante por tardarse en morderla. Es una mujer extraña que a pesar de su actitud desafiante se muestre tan sumisa a ser mordida, quiere ver si hay algo con lo que puede jugar hasta quebrarlo.

Procede a morderla, incrusta los colmillos en su cuello y se complace al escuchar un quejido viniendo de ella, le gustaría ver su expresión si ha cambiado o no, aunque puede imaginarse un cambio.

Kanon cierra los ojos, se siente doloroso, pero a la vez es como en ese sueño que tuvo antes de llegar ahí.

«¿De verdad a mi cuerpo le gusta?»

—Estás caliente, eres una mujer pervertida—ríe leve ante el descubrimiento levantándose un poco para ver la expresión sonrojada de ella.

—Eres fastidioso, sí dices que yo soy pervertida tú lo eres más. Ahora quítate, quiero ir a darme un baño.

Ambas miradas chocan, están en un ataque mutuo constante, él parece divertirse a su costa y ella también lo hace a costa de él.

—Avisando sobre lo que harás, ¿acaso quieres que te acompañe?

—Lamento arruinar tus deseos de ver a una mujer desnuda, pero ya se me fueron las ganas del balo. Me iré a dormir.

—Aquí estamos bien—sentencia recostándose en ella dejando caer todo su peso reteniéndola contra el suelo.

Ella hace un sonido de exasperación, le sorprende lo molesto que puede ser. Al menos agradece que pase más tiempo durmiendo que molestándola; de alguna forma u otra siempre termina por hacerla enfadar.

Pero esas son las consecuencias de su decisión tomada, debe aceptarlas por lo que mejor cierra los ojos para dormirse.

Ahora que huele bien, el olor de Shu no es tan horrible como el de los demás vampiros, es incluso agradable.

* * *

Y pues bien, aquí el capítulo 4, se me había pasado el subirlo así que me disculpo. ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Gracias por leer! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!

Ella lo mueve constantemente para así lograr despertarlo, aunque está siendo ignorada de una forma muy espectacular. No ha hecho ningún ruido que no sea ese suave ronquido, pero ya está perdiendo la paciencia; aunque pensándolo bien el hecho de que el vampiro no se levante es la excusa perfecta para faltar.

Deja de moverlo y en cambio se acuesta a su lado, podrá dormir un poco más. Sonríe satisfecha porque, por una vez, esa pereza que se carga el vampiro la ha beneficiado. Aunque su alegría es arruinada al ser abrazada por el rubio, a ella no le gusta que la abracen sin su permiso, pero no tiene las energías suficientes para ponerse a forcejear, después de todo Reiji estuvo hostigándola todo el fin de semana haciendo que limpie toda la mansión solo por el desastre de la cocina y sus recién asimilados horarios de sueño se vieron afectados por ello.

—¿Te rindes al fin?

—Que latoso eres, ¿estuviste despierto desde que llegué?

El sonido que interpreta como risa burlona es suficiente, eso explica porque no se levantaba, normalmente cuando está dormido después de moverlo unas cuatro veces se levanta con su típica frase de que todo es problemático. Bufa y gira un poco la cabeza para volverlo a ver, tiene sus ojos azules abiertos y fijos sobre ella.

—¿No tienes sed?—cuestiona con notorio desinterés en ello, es mejor si ella ofrece su sangre a que sea tomada por la fuerza, además si está despierto no se siente muy segura como para dormirse ella.

—¿Me ofreces tu sangre así de fácil? Se nota que te gusta que incruste mis colmillos en tu piel.

Ella solo sonríe mordaz, se puede decir que esa es la conversación más normal que ha tenido desde que decidió estar con él. Tiene una personalidad bastante especial y una apariencia que da a entender lo contrario de lo que es.

—Solo era una pregunta. ¿No seguirás durmiendo? A callar, quiero dormir.

Shu sonríe y hace caso, que ella lo esté dejando dormir es para aprovechar, en algún momento estará de nuevo gritándole que se levante por tal y tal cosa, aunque comenzará a sacar provecho del constante contacto cuando le ayuda a vestirse, a bañarse y empujarlo de un lado a otro; recostar la cabeza en el pecho de ella al dormir da mucha comodidad, agradece que la nueva novia de sacrificio si tenga pecho.

Ambos se quedan dormidos de frente al otro muy cerca, aunque la cama da para más distancia.

 _Edgar…_

Se despierta por el sueño que tuvo, todo está a oscuras y solo la tenue luz de la luna menguante se cuela por la ventana. Dirige la vista hacia donde, cuando se durmió, estaba Kanon, pero no está; la busca por la habitación, pero no hay rastro de ella. Puede darse cuenta de que todavía no es media noche y eso significa que falta para que sus hermanos lleguen.

Se siente muy cansado, pero no tiene ganas de dormir solo. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al primer lugar en el que imagina estará, pero no es así. El piano se halla vacío, no hay nadie tocando. Bosteza un poco molesto por no encontrarla ahí, y no se le ocurre algún otro lugar, en realidad no la conoce nada y lo poco que sabe de ella fue una casualidad saberlo.

—Que molesto es buscarla.

Dicho eso un aroma a carne llama su atención por lo que se va hacia la cocina, ahí la encuentra apagando la cocina y tomando una cacerola que seguramente tiene carne.

Kanon se da cuenta de la mirada sobre ella y lo vuelve a ver, su momento de felicidad se ha visto frustrado, aunque su expresión no demuestra nada malo, solo aburrimiento y mucho sueño. Suspira y se sienta sirviéndose la carne que es lo único que le faltaba a su comida, se está muriendo de hambre.

—¿Quieres carne? Recuerdo que mencionaste que te gusta—dice tratando de ser amable, se nota que está recién levantado, aunque le sorprende que esté ahí considerando que para el chico es demasiado problemático moverse.

Shu solo se sienta junto a ella y toma un pedazo, hace un ruido al saborear la carne, para su sorpresa sabe mejor que la que suelen preparar.

—¿Por qué has hecho tanta comida?

—Necesito comer el triple o más que un humano normal, si no como lo suficiente me entra mucho sueño. Después de la muerte de mi madre deje de comer lo necesario y pasaba dormida mucho tiempo, hubo una vez en que pase dormida una semana entera hasta que mi padre tomó medidas sobre eso—cuenta con algo de soledad, pensar en su madre la hace sentir verdaderamente sola porque ella era su única amiga, después de todo tenía prohibido salir y entablar conversaciones con los empleados. Fue criada en una burbuja y la familia Sakamaki es su primer contacto con el mundo.

—Tu cuerpo se debilita como si fueras un vampiro falto de sangre. Interesante.

«Esta puede ser la segunda conversación más normal que tengo con él».

Shu se dedica a verla mientras come la carne. Desde lo dicho por él, ella se ha dedicado a engullir todo lo preparado. Ha dejado la carne de último para que el rubio pueda comer, pero por las veces que toma pedazos se lo terminará rápido.

Para el vampiro es atrayente verla comer esa gran cantidad de comida, está casi seguro que sí alguno de sus hermanos la viera quedaría estupefacto. Al menos puede estar seguro que la cantidad de comida que ingiere permite que ella este saludable y eso recae en una mejor calidad de la sangre, la cual quizás no es tan dulce como la de Yui, pero estando cerca del despertar está seguro que sabrá mucho mejor.

Para cuando ella termina de comer le dirige una mirada de advertencia, tener esa mirada azul tanto tiempo sobre sí le hace desconfiar.

—Deja lavo todo, después nos vamos a dormir de nuevo.

—Prefiero que toques el piano para mí.

Kanon se detiene y se acerca al vampiro quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Su expresión es propia de alguien que no cree lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Estás seguro que los vampiros no se enferman? Estás actuando muy extraño, normalmente prefieres dormir o hacer nada escuchando música con tus audífonos, incluso leer partituras es más común en ti.

Shu frunce el ceño. Ella se puede sus actividades y, al parecer, las respeta por mucho que lo esté molestando para que haga ciertas cosas.

—Y ahora has fruncido el ceño. ¿No quieres sangre?

Ella no se preocupa por él, pero es un comportamiento extraño a lo que está acostumbrada, sobre todo porque no le ha dicho nada con malas intenciones o con el fin de hacerla enojar. Ese inicio de semana es extraño.

Se muerde el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y besa a Shu que, sorprendido por la acción inesperada, solo siente el dulce sabor de la sangre llenar su boca. Hasta que reacciona y comienza a beber.

Quizás ha comenzado a despertar. No pudo resistirse a besar a ese vampiro holgazán, sin ninguna razón aparente.

* * *

Ah. La historia en sí la tengo pausada, estoy medio trabada, pero tengo planes de seguirla pronto. Lo prometo. Es más bien por los demás fanfics que tengo y mis historias originales (especialmente una que debo finalizar para el primero de marzo y todavía no he escrito nada D: ).

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
